The Evil of Dregg
"The Evil of Dregg" is the Twelfth episode of the fourth season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the 90th episode overall of the series. Synopsis When Raphael loses his fighting mojo after seemingly being betrayed by Mona Lisa on Sectoid 1, he must overcome his feelings to save his brothers from certain doom at the hands of Lord Dregg and Armaggon. Characters Major Characters * April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) * Casey Jones (Josh Peck) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Zayton Honeycutt (David Tennant) * Leonardo (Seth Green) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Lord Dregg (Peter Stormare) * Y’Gythgba/Mona Lisa (Zelda Williams) * G'Throka/Sal Commander (Keith David) * Armaggon (Ron Perlman) * Vreen Minor characters * Scorpinoid * Xaxx Bees Plot Following refueling and reparing at a space gas station, the Ulixes sets off again to resume the hunt for the last piece of the Black Hole Generator. Though the Turtles are still upset about their current situation, the Fugitoid assures them that if they can destroy the final piece, it will buy them time to try and get the other pieces back from the Triceratons and destroy them as well. Soon, they receive a distress call directed for them. It turns out to be Mona Lisa, the Salamandrian Lieutenant Raph is in love with. She has bad news: Sal Commander has been captured by Armaggon and taken to Sectoid 1, Lord Dregg's homeworld, and she needs their help to save him. Diverting from their hunt for the last piece of the Heart of Darkness, they head to Sectoid 1. Once landing on the planet, Casey falls into a bug hole, disturbing the swarm of Xaxx Bees inside. Worse, when he swats one away with his bat, it hits Donatello in the face. By the time it's removed, Donnie has suffered several stings to his face, and needs to be taken back to the Ulixes for medical treatment. April and the Fugitoid take him back, while Mona, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Casey continue onwards to Dregg's castle. As the castle appears in the distance, Mona explains that Dregg keeps his prisoners as trophies in his throne room. Infiltrating the throne room, the gang fall right into a trap set by Dregg and Armaggon as the Sal Commander Mikey reaches for is a hologram, and as it turns out, the Salamandrians sold the Turtles out to Dregg and Armaggon. Raph takes this the hardest, losing his will to fight, making him easy prey for Armaggon to beat up. However, while angry at learning the Triceratons have the Black Hole Generator pieces, Dregg is satisfied to have the Turtles as his captives. While Armaggon guards the Turtles and Casey with some Vreen, Dregg goes to speak to Mona and Sal Commander in private. It turns out, the reason for the Salamandrians selling out the Turtles is because Dregg is preparing to invade their home world of Salamandria, but would spare it if they brought the Turtles to him. Unfortunately, Dregg reneges on the deal and double-crosses them, taking Sal Commander and Mona prisoner. Back on the Ulixes, the Fugitoid is able to administer the anti-venom to Donnie, healing his face. Afterwards, Donnie converts the anti-venom into a bug spray to deal with the Vreen as they head back to Dregg's castle. Back at the castle, Casey is able to shatter the cell he and the Turtles are in with his taser, but after overpowering the Vreen and Armaggon, they are quickly overpowered by Dregg and sent into the pit that is home to the Scorpinoid. As they struggle to escape, April, Donnie, and the Fugitoid arrive. Using her psychic powers, April angers Dregg by throwing what Armaggon was eating at him. Thinking Armaggon did it on purpose, Dregg attacks him, allowing April a chance to save the others while Donnie and the Fugitoid deal with the Vreen, but when Donnie turns the bug sprayer on Dregg, he's out of the anti-venom. Luckily, the Fugitoid fires a massive plasma blast that leaves a gaping hole in the wall. Armaggon, distracted by the damage the Fugitoid just caused, is knocked down near the pit the Scorpinoid resides in by Leo, and is dragged in by a tentacle before he can recover from being stunned as a result of Leo's shove. As everyone flees back to the Ulixes, Dregg gives pursuit on the Scorpinoid. During the battle that follows, the Scorpinoid is able to strike down Mona Lisa after she admitted her love for Raph, renewing his will to fight. Horrified at seeing Mona struck down, and now fueled with anger, fury, and grief, Raph is able to overpower Dregg and decapitate him, revealing a robot head underneath Dregg's normal one. Despite that, Raph takes down Dregg, the Ulixes incapacitates the Scorpinoid and vaporizes the Vreen, and Mona blacks out as Raph tells her to hang on as the Ulixes arrives overhead. When Mona comes to, she is back aboard the Ulixes, having been treated for her injuries. Sal Commander offers his apologies for betraying the Turtles, and when Mona wonders if Raph forgives her, he takes her hands in his, and both lean in to kiss before the episode ends. Trivia *The pit that Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Casey are thrown into is a shout-out to the Pit of Carkoon, home of the Sarlacc in Return of the Jedi. Also, Armaggon, being a bounty hunter, meets a similar fate to Boba Fett when he is dragged into the pit and it belches afterwards. Gallery The Evil of Dregg/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes